


Emerald Sunsets - A Lokane FanFiction

by ScarletNouvelle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Thor the Dark World - Freeform, lokane - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNouvelle/pseuds/ScarletNouvelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is finally sitting in the throne of Asgard, living constantly disguised as Odin. Thor now mournes the death of his mother, and misses Jane. Loki will use his brother's sorrow to get what he wants... And who he wants.<br/>Post-Thor: the Dark World. Rated M. Very Dark! Loki. Smut. Loki/Jane.</p><p>I'm also at FanFiction.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9897179/1/Emerald-Sunsets-A-Lokane-Fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The Unforgiven"

Welcome to "Emerald Sunsets", my Loki/Jane fan fiction. The story takes place in a period post-Thor : The Dark World.

Voilà my first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Have in mind that this story is rated M. It contains violence, betrayal, smut so definitely suited for mature audiences.

Before we proceed, I would like to say one more thing about my story : each chapter is based/inspired on a song. So if you want to feel better the atmosphere I tried to create for each chapter, my humble suggestion is that perhaps you should listen to the song while reading the text .

If you´re purely looking for smut, don´t worry, it will be here. But there is drama as well. So wait for it , until it comes...

Allors, allons-y! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Unforgiven**

**_"New blood joins this earth_ **   
**_And, quickly, he's subdued_ **   
**_Through constant pained disgrace_ **   
**_The young boy learns their rules_ **

**_With time, the child draws in_ **   
**_This whipping boy done wrong_ **   
**_Deprived of all his thoughts_ **   
**_The young man struggles on and on, he's known_ **   
**_A vow unto his own_ **   
**_That never from this day_ **   
**_His will they'll take away" - The Unforgiven, Metallica_ **

**_..._ **

After all, that was what it really felt like. Sitting in throne of Asgard. Observing its inhabitants working and serenely carrying on with their activities , while he, on the other side… was their mighty king. Loki Laufeyson, the King of Asgard.

Although he felt the bitterness of having to be disguised as his own adoptive father to rule those lands, his ambition was so powerful and so overwhelming that this fact didn´t matter right now. It was now a matter of pride , a sine qua non condition. Such a brilliant mind like his could definitely not spend the rest of his life overshadowed by Thor and his just median intellect. He was, in his heart, king by merit and nature. Royalty had been running through his veins since his very birth.

The days were , however, consisted of moments when he ceased the opportunity to rule that people, and times when he felt absurdly alone in his throne. Not that it disturbed him, for Loki had never been someone who depended on anyone to be happy or satisfied. But sometimes, he just… He missed being himself. His hatred for Odin was so intense that sometimes, when he saw the old god´s face in the mirror or reflected in a warrior´s golden armour, he felt sick. Lost inside his own dichotomy, he soon learned to deal with this unpleasant detail, and everyday he felt more comfortable sitting on that golden, disputed throne.

Thor, on the other hand, had his heart shattered. One piece of it was lost somewhere in the Universe where the memory of his mother Frigga lingered, the other piece died together with his adoptive brother Loki, and the last , and biggest one, was living really far away from him, in the cruel lands of Midgard. The first few months without his mother´s company, who was the only person who really did understand his love for Jane, were miserable. Nobody could imagine that such a powerful and strong god like Thor could cry – but he did : he cried night after night for months, shedding tears to Frigga and her now lost warm embrace, to Jane and her sweet kisses and angelic presence, and… he shed many tears to Loki too. Childhood memories usually haunted his dreams at night, when he was again playing with Loki, both of them disguised as warriors, playing with wooden swords and laughing.

He thought of the last moments with Loki. After all, he had asked for forgiveness. He knew that, deep inside the dark-haired god, lingered goodness and love, no matter how broken they were. And that moment was, according to Thor, the proof that , after all, Loki had feelings for him. Had he been too harsh to Loki? No… He suddenly remembered everything that had happened in New York City, and then his thoughts were down-to-earth again. But what he did never understand were Loki´s words, when he was panting in his arms : " I didn't do it for him". To whom , then, he asked to himself. Thor couldn´t stop thinking that after all, Loki meant that he did everything for him, his brother.

So, even after the terrible happenings in New York City, even after Loki´s serious betrayal, Thor missed him so much that the pain had physical impact. He was no longer fighting as he used to do. He spent days , weeks without even using his Mjölnir. He just didn´t feel like doing it. He had lost 3 of the most important people in his life, and how there was no point of doing anything else. He was relieved for having declined the throne of Asgard, for his psychological condition was definitely not adequate to rule a realm. The only person he now thought to have was his father , who was everyday talking less to him, and sometimes making terrible choices and controversial decisions. Odin was everyday less Odin and more somebody else. He felt like he didn´t know his own father anymore. Oh, if only he knew…

One day, after having carefully thought over all these matters, Thor decided to talk to Odin , about a choice he had just made. He entered the majestic throne hall, and sighed as he said:

"Father, I have made a choice, and its relevance forces me to tell you my plans."

"Proceed , my son. What is it that disturbs your mind so intensely ?"

"I have lost 3 of the most important people in my life : Mother, Jane… and Loki." Loki, at this moment, felt uncomfortable in his Odin disguise, trying not to be touched by those sudden words of affection. "So, it´s been really hard for me to walk through this palace, to talk to the inhabitants of Asgard like I used to do. I feel no happiness in my heart , no satisfaction whatsoever. And father, the only moment of joy I had was when I used to visit Jane in Midgard once in a while. And you took this pleasure away from me. Forgive me if I have no right to say so, but I am completely tired of this situation."

Odin´s expression was worried and serious, but Loki smirked inside. He had, in fact, forbidden Thor to visit Jane in Midgard. That futile, childish adventure that they erroneously called "love" had to end. So, the decision, according to Loki, was prudent and necessary. Thor had to solely focus on Asgard and on protecting those lands.

"I know exactly what I have done and why I have done it, my son. I must say, however, that it was for your own good. Your heart must not be divided into two worlds, longing for the company of this Midgardian woman while there are wonderful ladies that you could perfectly marry here in Asgard. But proceed. I must know , after all, the details of your urgent request."

"It´s not a request. It´s an announcement."

" Announcement ?", he frowned, waiting for the worst possible answer.

" Father, you can forbid me to go to Midgard and visit Jane. But you cannot forbid me to stay in Asgard."

Odin laughed sarcastically. A kind of laughter that Thor had never heard coming from his father´s mouth. He answered Thor:

" I thought that was somehow obvious, my dear son."

" I know how obvious it is. What I mean is : I´ll stay in Asgard, but I will run away."

" What do you mean ? " , he frowned once again, paying close attention to what the strong god was saying.

" I see no point in staying here in this palace. I see no point in trying to be who I used to be. I have neither psychological nor physical strength to carry on with my life. I will run away, live in the woods, leave Mjölnir here in the palace and try, maybe, to find a solution to my problems."

It was a very long moment of pure silence. Loki had to struggle really hard not to reveal his real face at that moment. Whenever he felt very strong emotions, the power of his transfiguration diminished, so he had to focus really hard to remain disguised as Odin. He saw the old man´s hands slowly acquiring the pale and young aspect of his own hands, and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, trying to think of a reason why he should not kill Thor for being so daring at that moment. Quickly, his hands looked like Odin´s again.

"This is absurd, Thor. You´re insane."

"Yes I am, father. That´s why I have made this choice. Insanity has taken over my mind, and there´s no other solution but leaving this palace ."

"You ungrateful scum!" Odin screamed, slapping Thor´s face as strongly as he could. Loki´s force , now that Thor had his powers weakened by sorrow, was brutal enough to make his adoptive brother fall down and hit the marble floor. Thor seemed completely passive , not showing any sign of shock or anger. Nothing could break his already shattered heart.

Loki´s wrath was so overwhelming that he could not even cease the moment when he finally slapped Thor´s face, after having longed so much for such an opportunity. All he wanted was to finish him, but at the same time keep him in Valhala , for Thor´s strength was important to protect those lands, constantly menaced by inhabitants of the other Nine Realms.

"Stand up, you coward! How dare you leave this realm that has given you so many privileges and glories ? "– Loki was almost revealing his face again , so he closed his eyes one more time, breathing deeply and slowly, and Thor thought his father was losing his breath.

" Father, father. Please, I do not mean to hurt you or disturb your mind. I beg you father, try to understand the pain I have been feeling , how hurt I have been."

"I also have been hurt, my shameful son, but I am not leaving this throne, for I have committed myself to honor these lands, your mother Frigga, your brother Loki, and even you, my ungrateful child. Sometimes, Thor, I seriously think that Loki , though having those evil tendencies, had something valuable, something that you definitely do not possess : he was proud to be an Asgardian."

Tears streamed down Odin´s face, big tears that made Thor´s heart fall. Thor kneeled down, taking his father´s hand and kissing it, looking to the old man´s face and asking for forgiveness :

"Father, your sadness is my sorrow. Your tears are definitely the last thing I want to see in this existence of mine. Tell me father, if there is another solution to this case, for I am insane enough not to see any other exit."

Loki was almost howling behind his mask. Thor, the famous and mighty god, now in his hands, completely vulnerable to his decisions. He took a moment to think of what he could say, what he could ask in return for being such a pitiful and understanding father, when suddenly a brilliant thought sprang to mind.

"The Midgardian woman, what is her name again ?"

"Jane."

"Invite her to live with us."

"What are you saying, father? " Thor´s eyes were now bright and hopeful. He was almost smiling , not believing in Odin´s words.

"I cannot live without my Frigga and Loki, and I cannot live watching my only son suffer this much. I know this is not the most prudent choice to make , but if it is for your well-being and happiness, I believe this young lady Jane should live here with us, in Valhala."

"Father, oh my dear Father, how grateful I am for your endless mercy! " Thor repeatedly kissed Odin´s hands, which Loki found extremely disturbing ."I must go to Midgard to tell her the good news. I am sure she will not hesitate to come and live here."

" Go, my son. If that pleases you. Go, for the times are urgent."

Thor left the Great Hall, full of new expectations and feeling completely renewed . Life would soon be pleasant again, his heart would finally heal.

Loki would finally know the sweet taste of revenge.


	2. Hurt

 

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Hurt"**

_**"What have I become?** _

_**My sweetest friend** _

_**Everyone I know** _

_**Goes away in the end** _

_**You could have it all** _

_**My empire of dirt** _

_**I will let you down** _

_**I will make you hurt** _

_**I wear this crown of s***** _

_**Upon my liar's chair** _

_**Full of broken thoughts** _

_**I ca**_ _ **nnot repair"**_ -  _Hurt_ , Nine Inch Nails

.

.

.

No tears could express the joy and relief she felt . Her emotions were overwhelming, growing bigger and stronger inside a heart that had been pessimistic and hopeless for months. Having to say goodbye months ago to those eyes, to that warm embrace and to that unique company that used to be the light to her gloomy days was one the toughest moments of her life. But now, it didn´t matter : she was right there in his arms, walking hand in hand with him, waving at the kind Asgardians that welcomed her with a warm smile.

Every aspect of that scenery was perfect : the sky was illuminated by the sun and many galaxies could be seen in the horizon, giving the spectator a mix of flamboyant colors that painted the celestial vault with perfection. Birds sang the sweetest of the melodies, and waterfalls perfumed their way with their therapeutic scented waters. Thor knew that was a spectacle directed by the powerful hands of his father to welcome Jane Foster, but he obviously kept that detail a secret. Seeing Jane marveled in such a way after a long time was one of the most precious moments he had ever experienced, and he would never ruin it.

Jane Foster admired that breathtaking view that charmed her eyes. Although completely mesmerized by the grandiosity of Valhala and its gardens, she thought of Darcy and Erik, and she missed them already. Saying goodbye to both of them at the same time was particularly difficult, but she knew it was the best choice to make. She could no longer live away from the man she loved : every sunrise without him was of a pessimistic scorched red that she simply could not tolerate. The only thing that made her say goodbye to her friends without feeling guilty was Thor's reassurance that she would definitely come back to Midgard every now and then to visit them. Even so, her heart was already a little bit broken.

Still walking hand in hand, they headed to the Great Hall. Odin, sitting in his throne, smiled as they came closer. Jane smiled back, timidly bowing her head to the King, and Loki cherished that gesture , smirking and raising his hand to salute her. In a very welcoming and tender tone , he said :

"I welcome you with my whole heart, miss Jane Foster. Your presence in my lands are a balm to our people and fills this palace with joy and grace."

Jane bowed her head to him once more, saying:

" I am the one who must thank you, my King, for being infinitely merciful and letting Thor live with me in your realm. Your Highness, words cannot translate how grateful I am right now."

" There is no need thank me , miss Foster. I did everything to make my beloved son smile again." Odin looked at Thor, who was smiling sweetly at that face who he thought to be his father´s.

Loki looked attentively at Jane. Her face was sweet, of an angelic beauty. Although that was not the first time Loki saw her, the moments when they met were intense and drastic, while trying to escape Malekith and his merciless claws, so he had never had enough time to admire her appearance. Now she had the serene expression of a muse, sweet hazel eyes that blinked slowly, and a delicate body that wore a sheer white dress , filling the ambient with her dazzling presence. He swallowed a tiny amount of saliva with excessive effort , silently, gazing so deeply into Jane's eyes that it made her look away for a few seconds. That was when Loki simply hated having to live in Odin's disguise : moments when he had to hide his emotions in order to play a convincing role, and not to reveal his real face.

" I hope, miss Foster, that you enjoy the welcome party that we have organized especially for the lovely young lady that you are."

Jane smiled tenderly , hugging Thor and looking at Odin.

"Your Highness, I thank you so much for everything. I hope you enjoy the party as well."

"Forgive me, my young lady, for I am too old for these lavish celebrations. I shall have some rest , if you allow me."

With a sad look in her face, Jane said goodbye to Odin, who had just left the room. Thor gave a kiss on her forehead, saying :

"Father is old and tired. He better rest his body and mind, he´s not the same since mother´s and Loki´s death. Come, I want to introduce you to some of my friends."

And together, they went to the ballroom, where loud music was already being played.

...

Loki stared at Odin´s face in the mirror. It looked older than ever. He didn't know that it was his vindictive soul that made his pantomime of Odin look older than the real god, but that face looked more miserable and tired everyday. He sighed, and closed his eyes, shaking with anger. He opened his eyelids again, and gradually the old , wrinkled face regained the fresh and pale vigor of Loki´s skin, revealing his prominent jawline and his unique features. His hair darkened slowly, until it finally had its usual length and color. Although Loki had been undergoing that daily transfiguration for months, he would always touch his own face after regaining his natural appearance, relieved to see his reflex in the mirror again. It felt like being imprisoned in a cage all day long, to be set free only by night, when he was finally alone in his - Odin´s - chamber.

And that was one of the facts that made he feel imprisoned everyday : not sleeping in his own bedroom. He missed his chamber, which had his unique touch, the decoration that matched his personality, and especially his books. To make everything more convincing, he, disguised as Odin, said he would keep his son's bedroom as a shrine, "to remember those realms that after all, he was an honored person that had regretted his evil acts". So the bedroom remained untouched, and not even the servants were allowed to clean it, so Loki would do the cleaning all by himself by casting a few spells every now and then.

He took a bath, looking once again at his face in the big mirror the hang in front of the pool , paying attention to every single detail of his features. He closed his eyes and felt the pleasantly cool water rinse his body, breathing deeply as the low temperature soothed his pale skin. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, millions of thoughts running through his mind. He had finally known the taste of power, the privilege of being a king, though in disguise. He now had Thor in his hands , vulnerable to his choices. He could have anything he wanted, or even anybody he wanted, for he was, after all, the King of Asgard.

But he wasn´t satisfied. Satisfaction is not in my nature, he thought, smirking at the sentence that once translated his personality so well. The excitement he felt during the very first days in the throne of Asgard had faded too soon. He was unhappy, bearing the weight of greed every single day. Something would change. Something had to change. Thor would pay for everything that had happened to him, since his very childhood. Hadn´t he been so intrusive , hadn´t he tried to destroy his plans for New York, he wouldn´t have been imprisoned, he wouldn´t have had to fake his own death, and he wouldn´t have to disguise himself as someone he hated in order to finally become a king. He wouldn´t have fallen this far, if it weren´t for Thor.

Vengeance would come. And its price was vertiginously high.

...

Some people say that a good party is remarkable when it´s lively and full of people, some prefer cozy and intimate meetings. The party organized to welcome Jane Foster had both of these elements, so that had been a night Jane would not easily forget. She talked to Sif, with whom she got along very well, and to many other Thor´s friends. All of them were really excited about Jane´s coming to Asgard, and most of them had already plans and suggestions for their supposed future wedding :

"We can hire some musicians from Alfheim for your wedding, Jane! The music played by the elves is sublime, you´ll cry all the way to the altar!" , said Sif, which made Jane laugh for she seemed more excited about the supposed wedding than Jane herself.

"We can hunt some wild pigs from our woods, we get food for free, and food is fun, and there's no need to hire these sissies!" , said Volstagg, making Sif frown at him.

Jane smiled at Thor, while he talked to his friends. That was the first time when she saw him so happy and excited. His smile and his eyes, bright with delight, enhanced his majestic beauty. His friends would say the same, and some of them even noticed that since Loki´s death that was the first day when Thor was finally the true God of Thunder again.

It was an unique party, Thor and Jane danced all night long, until Jane noticed that he was really drunk.

"You've drunk too much beer, my dear. Let's go to your chamber" , she said, running her fingers down his face.

"You're the one that gets me drunk, my angel... You're the only one!" , Thor pulled her closer, trying to kiss her, but she turned her head away, for he had a strong alcohol breath.

She was a very good-humored person, so the fact that Thor was drunk didn't disturb her. He had suffered too much, and now he deserved to have some fun. She still saw him sometimes as the little boy he was in his childhood, so her deep fondness for him didn't allow her to be angry.

They entered Thor's chamber , which had a spartan, but imponent decoration. Thor immediately collapsing into bed, patting the cushion beside him :

"Come here, my angel. I have missed you so much".

Jane laid down beside him, staring at the ceiling. Them, she sat down on the bed, and Thor laid his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. "I missed you too, my love." , she said, looking at him tenderly. He had just fallen asleep.

She admired his face. His closed eyes gave him an unique beauty, a kind of serenity that only a god like him could display. She sighed, happy for having finally reached this point of her life, for having finally met the man of her dreams - for being safe. She looked through the window, and noticed how bright the stars were that night, and saw the glowing galaxies very far away from Asgard. As an astrophysicist , she would have plenty of work to do in Asgard, where there were much more resources that could help her carry on with her research. Nothing could be more perfect. The only thing that hurt her was when she thought of her family, Darcy and Erik, but she always had in mind that she could perfectly visit them regularly, and that calmed her down.

She took off Thor´s boots, covered him with a blanket, and kissed his cheek. She was definitely not sleepy, but not excited to come back to the ballroom either. Although she was extremely happy, her mind constantly thought of the beloved ones she had left in Earth, and the new responsibilities she would now have in that foreign world.

She got out of Thor´s room, walking down the narrow corridor of the palace. The palace had dark corridors and windows of a medieval architecture, looking very much like a German castle on the inside. The austere atmosphere of the place made Jane shiver a little bit, but the place , though intimidating, was pleasant, and beautifully decorated. The windows were open and she could hear some birds sing in the middle of night. The moon was brighter than ever. It was a beautiful night.

She decided to wander down those corridors, in order to calm down her unpleasant worries. At the end of the corridor, there was a spiral staircase, and her curiosity made her climb up the stairs, until she had reached another narrow corridor, which was even darker than the one of the previous floor. There were no windows , only flaming torches hanging on the walls, which contributed to the mysterious atmosphere of the place. Although a little bit afraid, she decided to go straight ahead, until she found an open door on her left. She looked inside, and all she saw was darkness.

She gulped, and entered the dark room, walking slowly not to trip over anything. There were no torches hanging on the wall, only pure and complete darkness, but she didn´t stop , taking a few more steps until she heard the howling sound of the wind coming from a window that she could not see yet. After a few more steps, she saw a blue light at the end of the dark corridor, and breathing faster and anxiously, she entered what seemed an enormous and magnificent room, illuminated by the moonlight thanks to the vaulted glass ceiling, but the place was so dark that even the moonlight could not reveal all the details of that ambient. Taking slow steps, she explored that room and could see a large balcony that gave a vertiginous view of the sky, while the wind played with the dark curtains. She was now even more anxious, and immediately thought of going back to Thor´s room, when she saw in the semi-darkness the figure of a man leaning over the balcony, looking at the moonlight.

Her heart skipped a beat, so she immediately turned around, making her way to the exit, when she heard the door at the end of corridor slam shut. She felt her chest pounding now, and her breathing was getting faster, so she turned around again to search for another exit, when she heard a low, almost hoarse voice coming from the darkness.

"Glad to see me, Jane Foster?"

And , illuminated by the moonlight, there was Loki's pale, austere face, gazing deeply into her eyes.


End file.
